tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"TARget Outta Here!" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers! 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Last night, we lost one of our most ruthless competitors, Alexis. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Thanks to a majority vote from the Vultures team... 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> So, you're now the final five! Congrats! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, it's not lasting for long, since we're bringing two people back into the game! ;) 16:36 <@Ethan|> Huzzah! 16:36 <@Ryan13> Oh... fun. 16:36 <+Trixie-> -_- 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Our first competitor... 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> A VILLAIN! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> But not at heart. 16:36 <+Alex|> Alexis!? :-O 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> She's a kind, loyal, and trusting girlfriend with lots of friends and LOTS of dance moves! 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Please welcome... VANESSA!! 16:37 <@Ethan|> ... 16:37 <@Ethan|> :-O 16:37 <+Vanessa|> Hey guys. Miss me? 16:37 <@Ethan|> ... 16:37 <@Samantha|> WHAT?!?!?!? :@ 16:37 * Ethan| passes out. 16:37 <+Alex|> Oh..hey Ness... 16:37 <@Samantha|> She was eliminated fair and square!! 16:37 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:37 <@Samantha|> This is TOTALLY unfair, Chris! 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Samantha. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> That's how the game works. 16:37 <@Samantha|> Sorry's not good enough. >.> 16:37 <@Ryan13> I am personally GLAD we can get a DECENT PLAYER on this team. 16:37 <@Ryan13> Especially after yesterday! >.> 16:37 <@Ryan13> I can't believe you two are in an ALLIANCE. 16:37 <@Ryan13> That is so off-grounds. :@ 16:38 <@Samantha|> I can't believe you're STILL HERE. 16:38 <@Ryan13> :o 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> And, competitor two... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Will be on the Heroic Hamsters! 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> He's lovable... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> He's... uhhh... 16:38 <+Trixie-> *files nails* >.> 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, ran out of adjectives. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> It's.......... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> BRANDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:38 Alexis| has changed nick to Brandon| 16:38 * Ethan| regains consciousness. 16:38 <@Samantha|> ... Who? :| 16:38 <@Ryan13> WHAT?! 16:38 <@Ryan13> O_O 16:38 <@Ethan|> BRANDON?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?! 16:38 <+Brandon|> Hey, everyone. ^^ 16:38 <+Alex|> BRANDON! :D 16:39 <@Samantha|> Um... 16:39 <+Vanessa|> Hey Brandon! *waves at him* :) 16:39 <@Samantha|> (conf) Again.... who? 16:39 <+Brandon|> :o Hi, Vanessa!! *waves back* 16:39 <@Samantha|> *gets in front of Vanessa* 16:39 <+Trixie-> (conf) He's not even attractive, ugh. 16:39 <@Samantha|> Hey, Brandon! :D 16:39 <+Vanessa|> >.> 16:39 <+Brandon|> Uhh, hello. I don't think we've met. :p 16:39 <+Brandon|> *extends hand* I'm Brandon. 16:39 <@Ethan|> Hey, now that we have Brandon on the Hamsters. 16:40 <@Ethan|> The three musketeers are back in business! 16:40 <@Ryan13> Except that you voted him off. 16:40 <@Ryan13> And so did Alex. 16:40 <@Ryan13> So, what trio are we talking about again? :3 16:40 <@Samantha|> *grabs Brandon's hand* Are you ready to LOSE like the rest of your team? :) 16:40 <+Brandon|> ... Oh, we'll see about that. :D @Samantha 16:40 <@Samantha|> (conf) I don't like him already. :@ 16:40 <+Trixie-> (conf) All of these losers from Season 6 have nothing against me and Samantha. We'll dominate. >.> 16:40 <+Alex|> Haha! You're right, Ryan! :D 16:40 <+Alex|> But that's all in the past. What matter now is that Brandon is here with us! 16:40 <@Ryan13> Uhhhh. 16:41 <@Ryan13> You know I'm Ryan, right? 16:41 <@Ryan13> Why are you being nice to me? 16:41 <@Ryan13> :| 16:41 <+Alex|> For once, you're not the worst person on this island. 16:41 <+Alex|> She is. >.> *looks at Samantha* 16:41 <@Samantha|> Also, okay, Alex. Don't pretend like Alexis wouldn't have done the same thing if I had kissed you. 16:41 <@Samantha|> But don't worry because that's never going to happen. :p 16:42 <+Alex|> I suppose I can treat you with SOME dignity. @Ryan 16:42 <@Ryan13> You're still going down, Dork-for-Brains. 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers! 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for your next challenge. 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Which will be a throwback to... 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Season 5!! :3 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> First, the Villainous Vultures need to choose someone to sit out. 16:44 <@Ryan13> No way am I doing it. 16:44 <@Ryan13> I don't need an even BIGGER target on my back. 16:44 <@Ryan13> SAMANTHA. 16:44 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:44 <@Samantha|> Alright, I guess I'll take one for the team, Chris. 16:44 <@Samantha|> It's a shame really. :( 16:44 * Ryan13 growls. 16:44 * Trixie- folds her arms. 16:45 <+Vanessa|> *pulls Ryan aside and whispers to him* Look, we need to work together. Those two are clearly in cahoots with each other, and you and I need to stick together against them. 16:45 <@Ryan13> Huh. 16:45 <@Ryan13> I never thought I'd say yes to something that... cooperative. 16:45 <@Ryan13> But okay. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Here's how it'll work! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Teams will position themselves in boats on the ocean. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And fire away at their opponents using seagulls as ammo! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> MUTANT SEAGULLS. 16:46 <@Ethan|> :| 16:46 <@Ryan13> This isn't a reference to season five. :@ 16:46 <@Ryan13> When did they ever do THIS? 16:46 <+Trixie-> This sounds illegal. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Eh, maybe that was season four? 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> No? 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Doesn't matter. xD 16:46 <@Ethan|> >.> 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Even though Samantha's sitting out, she'll still be on your boat with you! 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> @Villains 16:47 <+Vanessa|> They just had to be MUTANT seagulls, huh? >.> 16:47 <+Trixie-> Oh, so she WILL be doing something. 16:47 <+Trixie-> *rolls eyes* For once. 16:47 <@Ryan13> Yeah, bossing us around. 16:47 <@Samantha|> Oh,, good. >.> 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Whenever you're hit five times, you're out. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> You can either use the "all on one" strategy... 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Or each person can choose a target and fire at them repeatedly. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Either way, this will likely be our quickest challenge! :3 16:48 * Ryan13 shrugs 16:48 <+Trixie-> FIVE hits from those flying rats?! That sounds so bad! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> They're seagulls, Trixie. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got three minutes to strategize. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROES -- 16:49 <@Ethan|> Uh, guys. 16:49 <@Ethan|> I don't wanna hit Ness. 16:49 <@Ethan|> D: 16:49 <+Alex|> None of us do. 16:49 <+Brandon|> Same here. 16:49 <+Brandon|> But, I think it's best that we remember this is a challenge. 16:50 <@Ethan|> I guess.. 16:50 <+Brandon|> And, we're here to win, right? :s 16:50 <+Alex|> Yeah! 16:50 <+Brandon|> tell you what... Vanessa and I are pretty good friends. I don't think she'll hold a grudge against me firing at her. 16:50 <+Brandon|> So... I'll aim for Vanessa. 16:50 <@Ethan|> My villainous schmoopy boo will just have to deal with it. 16:50 <@Ethan|> :-/ 16:51 <+Alex|> I know who I'm aiming for. >.> 16:51 <+Brandon|> Who? :| 16:51 <+Alex|> Samantha. >:( 16:51 <+Brandon|> But.. she isn't participating.... Is she? 16:51 <+Alex|> Doesn't matter. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINS -- 16:52 <+Alex|> I still wanna get back at her for getting rid of my girlfriend. 16:52 <@Ryan13> Okay, guys! 16:52 <@Samantha|> <.< 16:52 <+Trixie-> Ethan is SO going down. >.> 16:52 <@Ryan13> I say we aim for one player all at once. 16:52 <+Trixie-> As in, like, losing. 16:52 <+Trixie-> Because he didn't catch me. 16:52 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:52 <+Vanessa|> Yeah... *looks over at the Hamsters team and shakes her head* 16:52 <+Vanessa|> (conf) Normally I'd be psyched to be back, but I'm upset over how Samantha voted me off. But what I'm even more upset about? Ethan flirting with Trixie. I don't think he realizes that I was able to see everything that went on from where I was... >_> 16:53 <@Ethan|> :( 16:53 <@Ryan13> I just want to remind everyone that this is a CHALLENGE. 16:53 <+Trixie-> As long as we can get Ethan first. 16:53 <+Trixie-> >.> 16:53 <@Ryan13> So we're not letting petty grudges get in the way. 16:53 <@Ryan13> We will shoot Ethan if we all UNANIMOUSLY agree shoot for Ethan. 16:53 <+Vanessa|> I'm game if you guys are. I'm here to win. 16:53 <+Trixie-> There's no way Ms. Rainbow over here is ever going to gun for her-- 16:53 <+Trixie-> Oh. 16:53 <@Samantha|> Um, when did you become team captain? >.> 16:53 <@Ryan13> Haven't I always been team captain? 16:53 <@Samantha|> Um, no. 16:54 <@Samantha|> I think that's been me. 16:54 <@Ryan13> Weird. 16:54 <@Ryan13> I seem to remember that being me. :3 16:54 <@Samantha|> Oh. 16:54 <@Samantha|> You must be mistaken, then. xD 16:54 <@Samantha|> I've always been team captain. 16:54 <@Samantha|> Tell him, Trixie. :@ 16:54 <+Vanessa|> Uh, guys? Let's save the petty squabbling for later. 16:54 <+Trixie-> ARE WE GETTING ETHAN FIRST?! 16:54 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:54 <@Ryan13> Yes. 16:54 <@Ryan13> Fine. 16:54 <@Ryan13> We'll go for Ethan. 16:54 <+Trixie-> Good. 16:55 <@Ryan13> Then, Alex. 16:55 <@Ryan13> Then, the new kid. 16:55 <@Samantha|> Ugh, whatever. >.> 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, guys. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> So, just to remind you. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> If you're hit FIVE TIMES, you're out. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> The last camper standing will win invincibility for their team. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Three! 16:57 <@Ryan13> Remember, guys, ETHAN. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> TWO. 16:57 <@Ethan|> :| 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> ONE! GO!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Vanessa* D:< 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Vanessa* D:< 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Vanessa* D:< 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Vanessa* D:< 16:57 <@Ryan13> *shoots Ethan* 16:57 <@Ryan13> *shoots Ethan* 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Vanessa* D:< 16:57 <@Ryan13> *shoots Ethan* 16:57 <@Ryan13> *shoots Ethan* 16:57 <+Trixie-> *shoots Ethan* :@ 16:57 <+Trixie-> *shoots Ethan* :@ 16:57 <+Trixie-> *shoots Ethan* :@ 16:57 <@Ethan|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <@Ethan|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> VANESSA'S OUT! 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Trixie* 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Trixie* 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Trixie* 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Trixie* 16:57 <@Ethan|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Trixie* 16:57 <@Ethan|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <+Trixie-> *shoots Alex* 16:57 <@Ryan13> *shoots Brandon* 16:57 <@Ethan|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <+Trixie-> *shoots Alex* 16:57 <@Ryan13> Oh, crap! 16:57 <+Alex|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <@Ryan13> Vanessa! 16:57 <+Alex|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <@Ryan13> Hey! 16:57 <+Brandon|> *shoots Ryan* 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN'S OUT. 16:58 <@Ryan13> Wait. So that leaves... 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> AND TRIXIE'S... 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> OUT??!! :| 16:58 <@Ryan13> ... 16:58 <@Ryan13> That's IT? 16:58 <+Trixie-> ..... UGH. 16:58 <@Ethan|> We... 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:58 <@Ethan|> We won? 16:58 <@Ethan|> WE WON 16:58 <@Samantha|> WAY TO GO, TRIXIE. :@ 16:58 <+Alex|> *shoots Samantha* 16:58 <+Alex|> whoops 16:58 <+Alex|> :) 16:58 <@Samantha|> OW! 16:58 <+Brandon|> (conf) You guys... I DON'T play around. *spins gun in confessional* 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEROES SIDE (Main lodge) -- 16:58 <+Brandon|> Congratulations, guys!!! ^^ We won! :) 16:59 <@Ethan|> Man, I had a great day with you guys. 16:59 <@Ethan|> Not that I don't... usually. 16:59 <+Alex|> Great shooting today guys! Looks like we're still in sync from last season! 16:59 <@Ethan|> It's just that I've spent so much time with Ness that I forgot what guy time is like! 16:59 <+Brandon|> Yeah, I guess. :p 16:59 <+Brandon|> Hmm... I wonder who's going home tonight? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINS' SIDE -- 16:59 <@Ryan13> Samantha is going home and that is that! 17:00 <+Vanessa|> That new guy got the drop on us. :| 17:00 <@Samantha|> If you all had not followed Ryan's lead, we wouldn't be going to the elimination ceremony tonight. :@ 17:00 <@Ryan13> Well, you didn't even help! 17:00 <@Ryan13> And you got shot! 17:00 <@Ryan13> And yet you STILL bossed us around. 17:00 <@Ryan13> :@ 17:00 <@Samantha|> I took one for the team! 17:00 <@Samantha|> I gave you guys an opportunity to shine. :@ 17:00 <+Vanessa|> *glares over at the Hamsters side and sighs* 17:00 <+Trixie-> What were we supposed to do?! They wouldn't stop shooting for a second. 17:00 <+Trixie-> Gosh, Samantha, you're so annoying! 17:00 <+Trixie-> :@ 17:00 <@Samantha|> Maybe-- 17:00 <@Ryan13> I agree. 17:00 <@Samantha|> :o 17:00 <@Ryan13> Let's vote HER off. :@ 17:00 <@Samantha|> Well, I-- 17:00 <+Vanessa|> *turns around* I already know who I'M voting for. 17:00 <@Samantha|> I'll just let you all know that you're making a BAD decision. >.> 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, Villains!! 17:02 <@Ryan13> (conf) Good-BYE, Samantha. :@ 17:02 <@Samantha|> (conf) All I know is that if I'm going home tonight, the Villains team is going down too... *casts in vote* 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And the votes are in. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallows go to... 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... Vanessa! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And... TRIXIE. 17:02 <+Trixie-> c: 17:02 <@Ryan13> :o 17:02 <@Samantha|> :o 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:02 * Ryan13 glares at Samantha. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................ 17:03 <@Samantha|> *looks away* <.< 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 17:03 <@Ryan13> :@ 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 17:03 <@Samantha|> Come on! :@ 17:03 <@Ryan13> Hurry it up! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN!!!!!!!!! 17:03 <@Ryan13> Yes! 17:03 <@Samantha|> WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 17:03 <@Samantha|> :@ 17:03 <@Ryan13> Seeya, Sam. 17:03 <@Ryan13> :D 17:03 <+Trixie-> Later, loser! *blows a kiss* 17:03 <+Vanessa|> You vote me off, I vote YOU off. Bye-bye, Samantha. 17:03 <@Samantha|> There must be something wrong here, Chris! :@ 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> There is, because unfortunately, you're not going home. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight... is a FAKE elimination round. 17:03 <@Samantha|> :o 17:04 <+Vanessa|> Oh come on! >~> 17:04 <@Samantha|> It's not like I was scared anyway. 17:04 <@Samantha|> You'll regret this eventually. >.> 17:03 <+Trixie-> Whatevs. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And with that, we're done with day seven! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Will it be Samantha? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Will it be Ryan? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Will it be EITHER? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! T T T